


Illuminates your tear-stained face

by Roseflame44



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Delirium, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Sickness, Whumptober 2019, day3, fears, implied off screen death of an alternant robin, this is less painful then other days probably will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Whumptober day 3 - deliriumA nasty sickness is making it's way through the Shepherds camp and Morgan's gotten sick.





	Illuminates your tear-stained face

Sickness on marches was an expected part of the war, it wasn’t ideal and no one wanted it. It could spread faster than an arcfire started wildfire. Typically they would have access to medicine that could quickly put an end to it. But they had been on the move for several weeks after a meeting in Ferox and a rogue storm had slowed them down and trying to tamp down on the illness just emptied their supplies quickly. The town they were camped near was small and had little to give to help them. Now several of the Shepherds were sick and it just seemed to keep spreading. 

It was almost lucky, Robin thought wearily, that they hadn’t made it home yet, if only because the children would have likely caught this nasty strain as well. As it was this wasn’t any better. Their young children weren’t in danger of getting sick, no, but their older counterparts had seemed to get hit hardest. 

One by one, it seemed the young adults had gotten caught by this bug, Lucina, Owain, Nah, and Yarne seemed to get the best deal and had only been sick for a small amount of time. Robin suspected for them it was either luck (Lucina and Owain) or because of their non-human halves saved them from the illness. The others hadn’t been so lucky. 

The Shepherds had begun to camp out only a small ways away from a town inside Ylisse’s borders once it was clear that this illness would be harder to deal with than normal. Now not only did plenty of the adults have to deal with being sick those who weren’t were trying to help their kids or spouses. 

Which is what Robin was currently doing. He was watching over Morgan as she slept and he felt useless, taking care of someone felt harder than all the battles he’s had to plan. Gently he brushed bangs out of her face, her forehead was scorching hot under his touch. 

Her nose scrunched up at his touch. Her eyes slowly opening and looking at him in confusion. It hurt Robin to see the lost look in her eyes. 

“Papa?” Her voice sounded so confused and weak. One word and yet seemed to pack a punch harder then any armored unit could.

“It’s alright Morgan, I’m right here.” His voice was quiet, trying so hard to be soothing and calm. 

“No, how can you be here?” Tears shimmered in her dark eyes, “I… I know I saw you die, how are you here?” 

“Shhh…. It’s alright dear, it’s okay. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Robin moved to sit on the side of her bed. Grasping her hand gently as he tried to calm her fears. “I’m here now Morgan. You found me again remember?” 

Morgan sniffled quietly, tears drawing tracks down her fever reddened cheeks. “I - I saw you get hurt. Yo-you promised you’d be okay.” 

Robin whipped her tears away. His hand lingering on the side of her face as he looked at her. He didn’t know what the other version had been doing or thinking. Probably trying to keep her safe from whatever attacked them. It didn’t make it any better that he’d subjected her to that. Or that her memories of this moment surfaced when she was this sick. 

With the utmost care he moved them both so she was settled against his chest. He laid his chin on her head and began to soothingly rub up and down her arm. “I’m not lying this time Morgan. Listen you can hear my heart.”

Her fingers grasped tightly at his shirt as she cuddled closer to him. 

“Now go to sleep dear, I promise I’ll be here next time you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lullabies for a Stormy Night. I would 100% suggest listening to it (even though I didn't while writing this). I'm starting to get my groove a little with writing awakening characters! Hope you liked it, leave a comment or Kudos if you did. I'll see you for the next day.
> 
> Also totally ignore my never mentioning Morgan's mom - i wrote myself into a corner cause if I ever marry male Robin then it is always to Tikki and that doesn't jive with the little Nah and Yarne bit.


End file.
